1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved telecommunications system, and in particular, to an improved configuration of a telecommunications system for wireless communications. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to configuring a universal femto cell, and method and computer usable program product for configuring a universal femto cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication, such as with a wireless phone, use a network of antenna towers. An antenna tower is a radio frequency antenna mounted on a tower, or other mounting structure, such as a side of a building. A wireless communication device is a device that enables a user to establish a wireless communication for voice, video, or data. The wireless communication device communicates with the antenna tower for establishing the wireless communication. A cellular phone is an example of a wireless communication device.
An antenna tower sends and receives wireless signals to and from a wireless communication device to facilitate wireless communication. The antenna tower includes equipment called Base Transceiver Station equipment (BTS). A BTS is radio equipment that uses the antenna tower for facilitating radio communication with wireless communication devices. The BTS communicates with other equipment on a wireless carrier's network to connect those wireless communications devices with other devices.
A wireless communication device has to be in proximity of an antenna tower to use the wireless communication services of a wireless carrier. Power of the BTS and the design of the wireless network determines the distance from the antenna tower at which a wireless communication device can be expected to work in an intended manner. The lower the power of a BTS, the smaller the distance from the antenna tower will be within which wireless communication can be established using that antenna tower.
A wireless carrier plans the locations of antenna towers such that radio communications between wireless communication devices and the BTS of the antenna tower, or coverage, is possible in an intended region. The plan of the locations of the antenna towers in a region is called a cell design. The area within a coverage region that is covered by a particular antenna tower is called a cell. Generally, the cell design is intended to provide coverage at all locations within each cell. However, as consumers of wireless services are familiar, areas within a cell called dead zones can experience limited or no coverage, resulting in failed or interrupted wireless communication, or wireless communication of less than desirable quality. Structural and topological features of a terrain may also prevent wireless signals from reaching from an antenna tower to a wireless communication device and vice-versa. These structural and topological features are called signal disturbers. Some examples of signal disturbers are buildings, multiple walls, tall structures, metallic structures, and metallic film coverings, such as on windows. Signal disturbers can disrupt the wireless signals even though a wireless communication device may be within communication range of an antenna tower.
As a solution to these problems, wireless carriers configure smaller cells within a cell's dead zone. Wireless carriers install equipment called a pico cell or a femto cell (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “femto cell”), which is a radio communications device that improves the coverage into the dead zones. A femto cell includes the functionality of a BTS, an antenna tower, and certain other equipment in the wireless communication network. A femto cell is provided, and the femto cell's location is determined, by a specific wireless carrier so that the particular femto cell may operate on the wireless carrier's wireless communication network. Femto cells are different from wireless LAN technologies such as IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n in that femto cells operate using the same frequency and protocols as the macro wireless carrier. Often these frequencies are licensed by the government and are protected by law from unauthorized use. In addition, femto cells participate in the wireless carriers coverage plans, including identifying other nearby towers, adjusting their transmit power requirements accordingly, and performing inter-tower call hand-off.